Red and Pink: My hero is you
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: "Jayden," she wept, "my hero is you and only you. I love you more than life." Request from Cassie!


My hero is You

Author Note: First things first: No, this is still NOT my ship. BUT my good friend Cassie (PR-H20 Super Fan) requested this, so…enjoy!

Mia had somehow wound up in a brutal love triangle. She knew Kevin had been crushing on her for, like, EVER, but there was a problem with that. Jayden had never shown any sign of liking her, but…she kinda' had fallen in love with him. Kevin was so strong and disciplined, but Jayden had always been there to protect her. So who did she truly love? That was pretty much the only thing on her mind.

"Mia? Mia? HELLO?" Emily's voice finally got the Pink Ranger back down to Earth, "are you okay?"

"I'm in a brutal love triangle, Em," the girls were alone in their room, so Mia plopped back on her bed, clad in her blue PJs Kevin had made her.

"Jayden and Kevin?" the blonde inquired, and the older girl's eyes widened.

"How'd you know?"

"Because I looked the same way when I was caught between Jayden and Mike," Emily replied, stretching out on her own bed, clad in her yellow PJs Jayden had made her, "but I wound up choosing Mike. I just let my heart do the talking."

"I wish my heart would get off mute, then," the black haired female sighed, turning over and closing her eyes.

Her nightmare was brutal.

"_No!" she wailed, "no! No! NOOOOOOOOO!" _

_It was horrible. Kevin was lifeless on the ground, and Mike was stumbling with little strength. The other Rangers were losing against the Moogers fast. _

"_Michael!" she cried, "NO!" _

_The Nilock slashed his chest, and Green Ranger let out a cry of pain. He fell beside Kevin, blood all over his body. She knelt to him and checked for a pulse. There was none. She wailed as Antonio turned their way. He gasped and knocked over a bunch of Moogers before running over. _

"_Are they…?" he puffed, and she nodded tearily. _

"_That's right," the Nilock sang, "and your next, Goldie!" _

_The girl gasped as Antonio charged in with his Barcuda Blades. Her cry was lost in his scream of agony as the beast slashed, moving too fast for his blades. She watched in horror as the Mexican dropped, dead. _

"_Toni!" she screamed, cradling his head, "good night…sweet prince.." She started to sob. _

"_Go check on Mia," she heard Jayden tell Emily. _

"_I trust you've got this," her friend replied, patting his head before dashing over, crying, "Mia, what happened?" _

"_They…" the girl sputtered, "Antonio…Kevin…Mike…gone!" _

"_Mike?" the blonde's eyes widened under her helmet as she ran to her boyfriend, "NO! MIKE!" _

_The two girls were sobbing hard and choking. _

"_Girls?" Jayden had finished off the Moogers, "girls!" He dashed over and about died at the sight, "NO!" _

"_It's true," Mia got to her shaking feet, "let's get this guy…for them!" _

"_If only," the Nilock laughed cruelly, a big grin plastered on his face. He grabbed Emily by the shoulder and purred, "Don't cry, sweetheart. You'll be with him in just a second." _

"_What? No!" Emily screamed as he hounded on her. _

"_Emily!" Mia jumped into battle, but he was too fast for her sword. Her baffle dropped to the ground, suit vanishing. _

_Jayden knelt to her and felt her pulse. Mia watched with pleading eyes as he looked up. But those big eyes overflowed when he shook his head._

"_Your turn, Red," the Nilock was suddenly killing her boyfriend. _

"_JAYDEN!" she couldn't lose him, too. She took his hits as they attempted to kill him. _

_But it was no use. _

_He fell to the ground, his suit going,. Barely able to breathe, she felt for a pulse. He was gone. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, staring at her late team, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" The beast soon was looming over her. _

"_I tried to tell you you'd never win," he then thrust his spear into her broken heart. _

She woke up screaming. Emily was ontop of her, looking scared half out of your wits.

"Mia, it's okay," she held her sobbing and shaking baffle, "it was just a bad dream. You were screaming and kicking and crying…"

Taking deep breaths, the girl told the blonde about her dream. Suddenly, Jayden came running into their room wearing only his tighty whiteys.

"I heard screaming," his hands were white around a baseball bat, "what happened?"

"It was just a bad dream," Mia assured, making him relax before turning as red as his suit, "tighty whiteys? Really?"

Emily was in a fit of giggles. She pulled out her samuraizer and handed Mia's hers. The two females of the team held them up.

"Smile, Jay Jay," she spoke as one, taking a picture. He was literilly at a red ranger as he rushed out.

"You love him!" the youngest ranger sang as she got back in bed.

Mia just stuck out her tongue as Kevin bolted in.

"Are you okay?" he asked the Pink Ranger.

"Yes," she smiled reassuringly, "thanks for your concern…and wearing of pants." He was indeed wearing pants but had no shirt.

He chuckled and sat beside her.

"Talk to me," he wanted to know what the screaming was about.

She told him, and he embraced her tight.

"I will never let that happen," he whispered in her ear, "I will never leave you."

She felt sparks dance across her spine as he laid beside her. She fell asleep in his arms, sliding into dreams of uncertainty for who she belonged with.

XXXXXXXXX

Needless to say, Mentor about had a stroke when he came to wake up the girls and found Mia and Kevin asleep together in her bed with Kevin not wearing a shirt. After he recovered and got done yelling at them, (it took Jayden, Emily, and Kevin to stop her crying,) he led them to a big pancake breakfast.

"Thanks, Ji," Mike was inhauling his stack.

"Piggy," Emily giggled like mad, wiping the syrup from his face. Mia smiled at Antonio beside her.

"They're a match made in heaven," she commented.

"Yep," he nudged her in the ribs and raised his eyebrows at Jayden.

"Very funny," she threw one of her pancakes at his face. After the EPIC food fight, Mentor yelled at them again and it took all the guys to calm down the girls' crying…again.

Suddenly, the GAP sensor went wild. The Samurai dashed into the city, and Mia's eyes went wild with horror. The Nilock from her dream was standing there, speeding around citizens and torturing them. He was like a lump of coal with grayness and green edges, which blurred when he darted. They could barely follow his eyes. She almost fainted, and Jayden caught her quick.

"You okay?" he asked worridley.

"That…" she couldn't finish the rest before he noticed them.

"Samurai Rangers," he spun to them in a flash, "you'll never win against I, Speed Demo!"

"We'll see about that," Jayden helped her to her feet before pulling out his samuraizer, yelling with Emily, Mike, and Kevin, "samuraizers! Go, go Samurai!"

"Samurai Morpher: Gold Power!" Antonio made his symbol with the others. The other five were soon fighting against Moogers fiercely.

But Mia couldn't bring out her morpher. She stood there, shocking and shaking.

"What's the matter, Pinkie?" Speed Demo taunted, "scared?"

He tried to hurt her with his long claws, but Jayden screamed, "Look out!" He jumped before her, taking the blow.

She yelled in horror as he groaned. Kevin looked a bit envious as he started fighting the Nilock.

"Kevin!" she knocked him over as the Nilock almost finished him off, "this happened in my nightmare! Don't!"

"But how can we prevent it?" he gasped in pain.

"This happened in the nightmare?" Jayden repeated before glaring at the beast, "you tortured her with that!"

"I simply showed the future!" he cackled, "I know these things, Red. Now let what is going to happen happen already!"

"Never," he formed his Fire Smasher, "time to turn up the heat!" He sent the Nilock into the mailbox, "time for a change in destiny."

"What's the plan?" the others had finished off the Moogers, and now Emily was looking up to her leader.

"Emily, Mike, you two distract him," he told the two younger Rangers, "Antonio, you try to slow him down. Kevin, get the Zords Mega Moded. GO!"

The team nodded and split up.

"Samuraizer! Go, go Samurai!" Mia yelled, making her symbol.

Mike and Emily started yelling from both sides, making the Nilock ticked. Antonio was ontop of a building, and he dumped tar and glue all over him. He yelled as Jayden and Mia jumped into action. He wasn't as fast, but he was still winning.

"You're not match for me!" he slashed for Mia's chest.

She screamed as she was struck, blood coming out. The girl fell onto the ground, in agony as her suit vanished. The beast loomed over her for the kill.

"Wait," the girl wept, "no...please..."

"MIA!" Emily's scream was lost as the monster slashed.

"NEVER!" something landed ontop of her hard, and a scream rang in her ear as something splattered.

She heard a roar as the ground projected her and some form up. They both landed with a painful thud and tumbled down the concrete ontop of each other.

"Mia!" Kevin stumbled over to the girl blinded by pain.

"Jayden!" Emily screamed, running to her leader, Antonio hot on her tail as Mike was on Kevin's.

The Pink Samurai lost conscienceness before they got there.

XXXXXXXXX

When she woke up, her body was almost completely healed. She had a bit of a headache and her wrist was in a sling, but she was okay besides that. She moaned, every muscle still hurting.

"He's gone, don't worry," Mike was beside her with a wrap around his head.

"You guys...are you guys...?" Mia asked, worried his plan hadn't worked.

"We're all alive," Kevin was by her feet, "and you did it. You and Jayden."

"Jayden?" her eyes widened, "where is he?"

He stroked her hair comfortingly and mumbled, "Still asleep." She saw the sadness in their eyes.

"B-but...he's going to wake up...right?" she whispered fearfully.

The two looked at each other as Mike sniffed, "We don't know."

She screamed and struggled up. They couldn't stop her as she stumbled into the other room. There he was, fast asleep, looking broken. Mike and Antonio looked very, very grave. Emily was crying and holding his hand.

"He's..." she sputtered, "not...moving..."

Mia gasped painfully and climbed beside him in a scramble. He was white as chalk.

Death white.

"No," she whispered, letting her hair fall over him, "no, no, no. Jayden...dead...I can't live without you, though...it's you, Jay Jay. I choose you above all others. But now...now your gone...this is all my fault.." She started to weep into his unmoving chest.

"You love him," Kevin sighed sadly, "I understand. Do you need a moment alone?"

"Yes," she sniffed, "thanks, Kev. You're a true friend."

When the others filed out with heavy hearts, she fell apart on his chest. She wept and screamed and went into denial. Finally, she calmed down enough to hold him close.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, as though he could hear her, "and..well, I just thought you should know that my hero is you."

She started to sing.

_You know I try to be_  
><em>All that I can<em>  
><em>But there's a part of me<em>  
><em>I still don't understand <em>

She didn't get how she never saw him so in love too.

_Why do I only see_  
><em>What I don't have<em>  
><em>When my reality<em>  
><em>Its things are not that bad<em>

_Your faith has shown me that_

_When my world goes crazy_  
><em>You won't let go<em>  
><em>When the ground gets shaky<em>  
><em>You give me hope<em>  
><em>When I try to push you away<em>  
><em>You never move, yeah<em>

She'd denied his love so long. But he never gave up.

_Now when I start doubting_  
><em>You help me see<em>  
><em>There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me <em>

He'd shown her even she had a power, just like the other Samurai.

_Oh believe me thereain't nothing I can't do_  
><em>My hero is you, yeah<em>  
><em>My hero is you<em>

_I never saw the way_  
><em>You sacrificed<em>  
><em>Who knew the price you paid<em>  
><em>How can I make it right<em>  
><em>I know I've gotta try <em>

He'd died for her, but she needed him with her. She couldn't go on without him knowing.

_When my world goes crazy_  
><em>You won't let go<em>  
><em>When the ground gets shaky<em>  
><em>You give me hope<em>  
><em>When I try to push you away<em>  
><em>You never move, yeah<em>

_Now when I start doubting_  
><em>You help me see<em>  
><em>There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me<em>  
><em>You believe there ain't nothing I can't do<em>  
><em>My hero is you, yeah<em>  
><em>My hero is you <em>

She brushed a tear away.

_And I hope that you can see_  
><em>You're everything that I wanna be, ooh <em>

All she needed was for him to know he was loved more than life from a certain Pink Ranger.

_When my world goes crazy_  
><em>You won't let go<em>  
><em>When the ground gets shaky<em>  
><em>You give me hope<em>  
><em>When I try to push you away<em>  
><em>You never move, yeah<em>

_Now when I start doubting_  
><em>You help me see<em>  
><em>There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me<em>  
><em>Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do<em>  
><em>My hero is you, yeah<em>  
><em>My hero is you <em>

She kissed his lips and whispered the end softly, voice cracking, "M-my hero you." She ended crying softly.

Suddenly, she heard a thump with her right ear, which was over his heart. She gasped as he opened his eyes.

"My shirt's wet," he commented.

"YOU ARE ALIVE!" she screamed, hugging him.

"Ow...it was...ow...just getting...ow...good...ow...need...air...ow..." he choked. Blushing like his suit, she lossened her death hold.

"You..." she kissed him many times, "scare...me...again...like that...I...will...personally...murder...you."

"I know," he smiled, their lips connecting, "you're my hero, though."

"Guess that's good," she whispered, "we'll always have each other's backs now."

"Right," he sat up, "what now?"

"Well..." she grinned slyly.

**5 years later...**

"Okay, okay," Mia laughed, scooping up her three year old daughter in her arms, "I'll get you a snack."

The war was still going on, it was true. But five years ago from that day, she'd gone on her first date. And a four years ago from that day, she'd gotten married. And now on this day she was tending to two beautiful daughters of her own. The war was dull, just a few unsealed Nilock running around and Moogers. But other than that, things were just fine.

"I believe this," Emily giggled like crazy as she walked in, holding up Mia's youngest daughter, "is yours."

"Amelia!" Mia laughed, scooping the girl with her body, Jayden's face, her hair and eyes, and Jayden's stubborness in her arms.

The girl was covered in cake. Laughing, she started to clean off the two year old.

"Where's Missy and Lily?" the Pink Ranger asked her biffle about her two twin two year olds.

"With their goofball father," Emily rolled her eyes and smiled, "want me to take Jacy?"

"She needs a snack," the older female replied about her oldest daughter.

Suddenly, the husband of the older Samurai female walked in.

"Hello, beautiful," they kissed, "how's the hero doing?"

"That depends on how the hero's doing," she giggled back.

"There she is," Jayden turned to Jacy, who was eating a cracker. The girl with his hair, Mia's eyes, his body, and her face giggled, swallowed the rest of her snack, and reached for him.

He spun her around, stirring a fit of giggles. Amelia squealed when he tickled her stomach before reaching to Mia, tugging a hair strand.

"One big family," Emily chuckled as Mike came in, her two little girls on his back, Lily giggled like crazy and Missy begging for her mother.

The curly blonde scooped her her daughter with Mike's hair and her eyes and tickled her. The two families were laughing hard pretty quick, switching with children and acting goofy.

"You kids are going to run me out of the house," Mentor chuckled as Kevin stood beside him with his one-year wedded wife, Kina.

"That's be us one day, Kee," he told her, and she smiled.

"I can't wait," she patted her round stomach.

That's when Antonio and Serena, now newly weds, walked in.

"Don't you want that to be us someday?" he mumured.

"More than anything," she agreed, kissing him.

Mia smiled with tears of joy in her eyes. Jayden had saved her and changed cruel destiny. Now everything was good and happy and they had an amazing family and they were each other's forever.

"You're happiness's hero," she mumbled into his ear.

"Well," he kissed her, "only because you were my hero first."

Author Note: DA' END! That took forever...

AUTHORS TOGETHER, WRITING FOREVER! :D :D :D


End file.
